Avatar Naruto
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: The decisions we make in life, effects the future we bring. But for Naruto, he will soon learn that the power he gets.....is for the future. Naruto/Avatar: The Last Airbender cross Naruto/Harem
1. Book 1: Air Ch1

Hello everyone, welcome to the newest story that I have in my resume. Now incase you're a little special in the head and don't know what kind of crossover this is it's a Naruto/Avatar crossover, though technically speaking its not a crossover since it doesn't involve the characters from the other show so don't bother with any complaints

Also this is a Naruto/Harem fiction of mine and the girls getting in are the ones that I matched up perfectly with the characters from Avatar except one who's getting in because I feel like it. Those girls will be revealed soon but for now I'll just leave you guys guessing on who's in

Now then without further delay enjoy

Disclaimer: Both Naruto and Avatar: the last airbender don't belong to me, so sue someone else

Chapter 1 - The Begining

Avatar Aang currently sat on board the floating island with allot of thoughts going through his head at one time. He just finished speaking with his Air Nomad ancestor, Avatar Yangchun, and while he hopped she would give him something that will help him in the direction needed to defeat Firelord Ozai without killing him, she didn't.

Now he was stuck with a huge dilemma and a decision that he knew he had to make, lest he want to the world to end due to his negligance to act on his duty and not his principles.

'What do I have to do? All my past lives are telling me that I need to do this but I still don't know. I'm pretty sure the first Avatar never had to go through this.' He thought until he began to think on that last statement. He picked his head up from looking towards the ground and looked towards his pet lemur Momo, who looked at him with his head bending to the left in confusion.

"If I summon the first Avatar, maybe he can tell me what it was like during his time." He said as he brought his hands together and closed his eyes, looking into his inner self to call the person he knew would shed all the light on this. After a few minutes of searching, a white mist picked up around him before it seperated from him and floated towards his front and took on a form.

The person sitting before him was an elderly man that looked to be around the age of sixty with long white hair and stunning blue eyes with a white goatee around his face and three whisker marks on his cheeks. The man wore a pair of black pants that were taped down at the ends with white bandages. Along with this he wore a long sleeved black shirt under a zipped up green vest. Over that he wore a sleeveless haori that was a dark orange color and had black flames designed on it. Finally on his forehead was a metal plate the center of which held a design etched into it. The design was of a spiral with a small arrow attached to it. The plate was held in place by a long strip of black cloth.

The person then looked towards the young man, who bowed his head in respect to the man that was the first incarnation within the cycle of Avatars.

"Its an honor to be in your presence sir. I am Avatar Aang and I called on you for guidance." Aang said with the man smirking towards him.

_"Greetings young Avatar, I am Avatar Naruto, the first in the line of many Avatars. Please tell me your reason's for summoning me?" _Naruto asked with Aang sighing towards him.

"I wish to ask you about the task that I have before me in killing a man called Firelord Ozai, who plans to use this war that we are in to destroy the homes and lives of many people. He is the grandson to the man that started the war and eradicated my people, but no matter how much I want to defeat him and save the world, I don't want to do it at the cost of ending his life." Aang said with Naruto humming to himself for a moment.

_"Believe it or not young Avatar, but your situation is almost as similar to mine except unlike you, I have ended the lives of others and while they were evil in every sence of the word, I still did the deed and stained their blood on my hands." _Naruto said with Aang looking at the first incarnation in wonder

"Then you understand that my hands are tied just like yours were." He said with Naruto shaking his head

_"No young Avatar, in my time or my era, we were always at war with one another and peace between my era was a simply afterthought in the backs of our minds. Young Avatar, allow me to tell you the story of my life well over ten milenia ago." _

(Flashback - Naruto's timeline)

The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato looked out of the window in his tower and stared out into the distance with a very serious look on his face. behind him stood his predecessor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he to had a serious look on his face, though it wasn't in the exact same direction as Minato was looking. No, his vision was directed towards Minato himself.

"Minato, I must ask you again, are you absolutely sure that you must go through with this? I have lived a good long life while you yourself have not. Not to mention the fact that you have a son born three weeks ago." Sarutobi said making Minato let his head down for a moment "Lets also not forget that his mother wouldn't want her husband to kill himself just three weeks after her passing." Sarutobi said with Minato looking towards the old man

"I know, I know, I understand completely what you are saying Hiruzen but its just that, it would have to be me that does the sealing. Think on it for a moment, you don't have the same amount of strength that you had during the second great war. If you did then I would allow you to do what I shall do, but you don't and I'm afraid that I'm the only one strong enough to do it." He said with Sarutobi sighing before he stood beside his successor

"Your son will have a hard life, Minato and no matter what I try to do for him, the village will not be so willing to except him." He said with Minato looking down before he picked up his son.

"That's a risk I will have to take, as while I know that many people won't view my son in anyway other then a demon, I also know that he will change the world. I have confidence in my son and I know that he will change their views on him." Minato said before he looked towards Hiruzen before he nodded to the old man "I'll see you in the afterlife Sarutobi." He said before he jumped out of the balcony and summoned his partner in battle. After several hours later and the large flash of light, the Yondaime fell after successfully sealing away the spirit of the Kyuubi no Yoko within his new born son, Namikaze Naruto, the legacy of the Yondaime.

Sarutobi sighed deeply as he calmed down a crying Naruto in his arms with the seal of the Kyuubi on his stomach. Once the boy calmed down and fell asleep, Sarutobi looked out of the window and towards the location that once held the Kyuubi no Yoko attack

"Minato, I shall see you once again as well in the afterlife." Sarutobi said, as he was now the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. He could only hope that the future was a bright one from this point on.

five years later

It was now five full years since that fateful night, the night that marked the defeat of the Kyuubi and the death of the Yondaime Hokage. Konoha still struggled with accepting that they lost their loved ones, but they continued on with their daily lives and in rebuilding the village back to its former glory as the strongest amongst the five nations. Sure five years has passed but that night was still burned to the memory of what happened like it just happened a day ago.

The Sandaime himself smiled a small smile to his face as he took a puff from his pipe and let the smoke hang in the air, glad to find that all the paperwork was done. He then stood from his desk and looked out of the window towards the Kage mountain but more specifically the fourths head. 'It seems like yesterday that you and I were just sitting here in this office sharing a drink. I hope you are proud of your legacy as soon he shall become what you wanted for him to become.' Hiruzen said as he looked towards the sky and was lost in his memories of the days when things were brighter.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see his former student, Jaraiya, hope in from the open balcony window and looked at his old teacher

"Yo, old man are you still there?" Jaraiya asked getting the man off his thoughts and look towards his old student that made his eyes widen.

"Jaraiya? Is that really you?" Sarutobi asked with Jaraiya scoffing

"Of course its me old man, who else would have the newest Icha Icha Paradise book ready to be released next week." He said pulling out a book and tossed it to the old man, who caught it with a smirk on his face before he quickly hid it and looked at his student

"Now's not the time for this." He said as he quickly hid the book under his desk for later purposes.

"Come on old man, you know you're a fan of it. Hell at least every male in this village has a copy of the book" He said, with his smirk growing bigger at the small blush on Sarutobi's fate

"Anyway, why haven't you come back sooner? Didn't you get any of the message's I sent you?" Sarutobi asked with Jaraiya giving a serious look for once

"Yes I have, and had you not sent it while I was trailing Orochimaru you would have never seen me again. At least not this handsome you would have." He said grinning wildly making Sarutobi laugh to himself

'Just like Minato sometimes' "Anyway, I hope you are here for the reason's that I called you here for." Sarutobi said with Jaraiya shaking his head

"No, I'm not here for the brat. I'm here to let you know that there is a new organization in the midst. I've been tracking and monitoring several of their activities and during the process I've discovered that they are after the nine bijuu's but for what I still don't know." Jaraiya said with Sarutobi looking surprised before he went into leader mode

"hmm, this is interesting, would you have any news on the identities of the either the leader or any of the members?" Sarutobi asked

"Nothing as of yet on their identities, only the fact that they are all nuke nin on kage level." He said with Sarutobi looking surprised to hear that. Before he could ask another a loud wisp of wind and an explosion. They looked toward the area they heard the explosion and saw pieces of debris falling down in the area they heard the explosion. It was then that Kakashi came in the room and spoke

"Hokage-sama, there's a problem with Naruto. the villagers attacked him again but this time something happened." Kakashi said with Jaraiya and Sarutobi looking at each other before they both nodded

"Kakashi, gather the ANBU and meet us over there. Jaraiya lets go." Hiruzen said before he and Jaraiya hopped out of the window and ran towards where they heard the explosion in the night.

(5 minutes later)

Five year old Naruto was currently running, he didn't care where as anywhere would do as long as he could hide. He never knew why people were always mean to him, as everywhere he had gone someone would either send hard glares his way or would even pick up a stone and would chuck it at him. As far as the boy knew, he was scared of them, scared of what they would do to him or what they would make him go through.

'Why do they always try to hurt me? I haven't done anything to them.' Naruto thought as he continued to run until something hard hit him. He didn't bother trying to look up, as when he did bad things would happen as a result.

Today was one of those results

"Sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto said as he got up before he heard something that struck fear in him

"Filthy demon scum, I should make you pay for that." The man said as Naruto continued to look down on the ground

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't pay you for it." Naruto said with the man about to yell at him again only for a Chunin to interrupt the mans thought process, along with several more hopping from the roof to the ground.

"Sir did the demon scum attack you?" the Chunin said he said with the man getting a dark and evil smirk on his face

"Yes he did, in fact he assaulted me for no apparent reason." The villager said with Naruto looking at the man in disbelief

"Hey you bastard, you know damn well I didn't attack you." Naruto said before the Chunin turned his attention to the boy

"Actually demon, I must agree with the man here, for I saw you do it myself. Now its time for you to pay the penalty, as the law states that attacking a leaf village civilian is punishable by death." He said, as it was a complete and total lie but why not take out the demon and say that the demon murdered the civilian. That way they can be acquitted of all charges by the council and be rewarded handsomely for killing the demon.

Naruto eyes widened in horror before he ran as fast as his little legs could take him before the Chunin behind him laughed up a storm before pulling out a kunai

"Okay guys, its time for a little game of hide and seek: kunai style." Said the Chunin. All the Chunin present grabbed some of the kunai's they carried and vanished from sight.

Naruto ran as hard as he could but soon his efforts will be stopped by the Chunin all surrounding him with dark smirks on their faces. They then took out their kunai's and began to stab the boy repeatedly, getting a form of sick and twisted pleasure from attacking a small boy. Naruto however was lucky to have his arms in front of his face and while it didn't help completely, it did protect his eyes that they no doubt wanted to take out. The pain however was very unbearable as he was hit on his arms and legs.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto said with tears coming out of his eyes "I haven't done anything to you." Naruto said only for another stab to hit him

"Why? Why? You killed my brother and that I will not forgive nor allow you to get away with." Said one Chunin with other speaking things that he had supposedly done to them for something that he knows he never did much less tried. The boy was crying, as the Chunin continued to hurt him. He began to beg for help, any kind of help that would save him from this nightmare

'Leave me alone' Naruto spoke through his head, as another stab came

'Leave me alone' Naruto thought again with more coming before all four brought up their arms and brought it down.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Naruto yelled before his eyes turned blank white with a celestial glow overtaking them and the same glow in his mouth. The chunin's were oblivious to this before Naruto roared loudly with wind exploding and destroying the surrounding area. When the blast cleared it revealed that two of the Chunin were killed in the blast, one was injured and the other was looking at the boy in fear. Naruto then slammed his foot on the ground making a rock mound popped up before Naruto flung it upon the injured shinobi and crushed him under the rock

The Chunin looked shocked and was now walking backwards. He didn't know how, but the boy was now acting far differently then he did before when the man attacked with his group. Now he was all alone and didn't have the advantage due to what happened. Before he could speak Naruto held up his hand and caused a small tremor that made him trip on his back. Naruto then held up both of his hands and clenched them making cuffs on both the mans arms and legs and trapping him on the ground

"So you thought that I was a demon, but now that the tables have turned you want to walk away. Why is that? Is it because you figure that you would be able to kill me? That you could attack me without any repercussions? Know this before you die, a demon is only a demon when it does the actions of one." Naruto said as he opened his palms with all five fingers pointing forward, which made the wind begin to build in the air before he raised his hand that formed a drill. The drill flew into the air before Naruto brought his palm down and struck the Chunin in the center of his chest, killing him instantly.

Naruto huffed and puffed before the light deemed and he returned to normal. Naruto then looked around and saw that all four shinobi were dead but he didn't feel any remorse from them, only gladness. He felt glad that they were given what they deserved and hoped he could thank the person who did it. Naruto was about to walk away when the old man appeared with Jaraiya, who's eyes was wide at the sight before him

Hiruzen walked towards the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder "Naruto, what happened here?" He asked

"I was being attacked by Chunin and I black out. Then after a little while longer I find that they were all dead." Naruto stated with Sarutobi looking him over and gasped at the amount of cuts and blood spots all over the boys cloths. Sarutobi sighed deeply as he was now able to finally admit it, he failed. He failed the Yondaime in doing the one thing the man instructed him to do and that was protecting his own son. Everyday he saw the boys eyes filled with hurt, betrayal, and anger never the happiness that a child his age is supposed to have.

'Minato, why did you do what you did? This child needs you and yet you choose to save this village over your boy.' Sarutobi thought, truly wishing that Naruto never had to experience this kind of pain at such a young age. Jaraiya however looked at the wounds on the boys body and saw that they were already healing

'This is the power of Kyuubi's healing rate….very interesting.' Jaraiya thought before something came to mind "How many attempts were made on his life old man?" Jaraiya said with a serious expression on his face while Sarutobi had one of sadness

"Counting this year alone, 50, the others I long since lost track. I don't know what to do anymore Jaraiya, as I keep trying to keep the boy from harm, yet it seems that the villagers let their balls grow even further and keep trying. There have even been case's like these where shinobi tried to attack the boy and even the rare case of ANBU trying." Hiruzen said before he saw that all of Naruto's wounds have healed

"Old man can I go? I don't even know what's going on here but I want to go home." Naruto said before looking toward Jaraiya "Is he here to hurt me as well?" Naruto asked with the white haired shaking his head

"No, no I'm not here to hurt you kid." Jaraiya said

"Then why are you still here? I highly doubt its for me and I also doubt its to help me. I can take care of myself." Naruto said with Sarutbi sighing

"Its okay Naruto, everything will be alright. Now let's get you…" Sarutobi was saying until Jaraiya interrupted him

"Ready to go on a trip with me." Jaraiya said getting confused looks from both Sarutobi and Naruto

"Your taking him with you? Why the sudden change of heart Jaraiya?" Sarutobi asked

"Because's its time I fulfilled my promise to Minato. Its also time for me to fulfill my duties as his godfather." Jaraiya said

"Okay Jaraiya, come on Naruto lets get you back home to gather your stuff." Sarutobi said until Naruto slouching his shoulder

"I can't old man, the lady running the orphanage kicked me out last week." He said with Jaraiya and Hiruzen looking shocked before Hiruzen got a serious expression on his face.

"Well don't worry my boy for everything's going to be alright." Hiruzen said with Naruto sighing

"It doesn't matter anymore old man, I don't feel like going to that place anymore. I've been trying to find some good food for the last three days since all they give me is rotten food." He said with Hiruzen looking even more pissed

'Must smile for Naruto, Kill those arrogant pricks later.' He said with Naruto beginning to walk away before with Jaraiya looking the boy over. His cloths were soaked to the fabric with blood, making the once bright orange jumpsuit a mix of orange and red, with more red covering certain area. If anyone walking by saw this they would immediately know that it was blood stains and not the natural coloring of the cloths.

Needless to say, Jiraiya knew something needed to be done "Yes old man, It's about time for me to do what I'm supposed to do for my student." He said with Hiruzen nodding before he looked towards Naruto

"Naruto-kun, what are your dreams?"

"Huh? What are dreams?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sarutobi took a minute before answering. "Dreams are something that you always want but you cant have no matter how hard you wish, but if you work hard enough, you can achieve your dream. That is what a dream is."

"Then my dream is to become like Sarutobi-oiji. I want to be the greatest hokage of them all. That way, everyone will have to acknowledge me!" said Naruto.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya couldn't help but smile. 'looks like we got our self another Minato' they thought.

"Listen Naruto, you'll be leaving with Jiraiya for a while. It'll be a long trip."

"Are you trying to get rid of me too oiji?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Never Naruto, you're a precious person to me. To me, your not the demon that everyone thinks you are. To me, your Naruto Uzumaki, the next future hokage. I believe in you Naruto. Now Jiraiya here, is one of my trusted friends, behave yourself with him okay Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to look at this "Jiraiya" person that the old man trusted.

"I know you, your that pervert that those ladies down at the hot springs were chasing."

"Gaki, do you know who your talking to? Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, you're a PERVERT" shouted Naruto.

"I'm not JUST a pervert… I'm a SUPER-PERVERT" shouted Jiraiya as he did his little dance. Sarutobi could only shake his head in disappointment.

Naruto took another look at Jiraiya. "He doesn't look so strong, he looks like a pervert."

"Oi gaki, I am one of the legendary Sennin that the hokage personally trained. With me, I'll make you strong!" Jiraiya cried out.

"So how about it Naruto, will you travel with Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked.

"Okay oiji, I'll travel with Ero-sennin."

"Gaki, don't call me that, ITS JIRAIYA-SENSEI" he yelled out

"Whatever Ero-sennin."

"So when do we leave?"

"We leave right now" mumbled Jiraiya before he rambled on about how kids today have no respect for their elders. He gave one last look to Sarutobi before nodding his head, signaling that they were leaving. As they started walking away, Naruto turned around and shouted "OLD MAN, WHEN I COME BACK, YOUR TITLE IS AS GOOD AS MINE." As he continued walking with Jiraiya.

'Interesting kid you have there Minato, he'll make us all proud one day." Sarutobi thought as he went back to the Hokage tower.

AN: Done and done. I know that this is a short chapter but I promise that the next one will be better then this one and longer then the last one. Now I'm sure some of you want to know what kind of Avatar Naruto will be and the answer is simply, he's Aang. I'm not going to make Naruto the same as Aang in terms of weakness in killing or matching his personality traits (Like his childish nature and desire for peace) but what they will have in common is inner struggles and exceptance of their powers. I also plan to write this story somewhat like Avatar, with some of the storylines that they did but no I will not tell any of you what they are, just stick with the story and you'll find out.

Until Next Time

Peace


	2. Book 1: Air Ch2

Welcome back to the new ride everyone and might I say that I was a little surprised with the reaction that I got from the first chapter of this story and the amount of favorites I got for this story already, especially from a guy I've been a fan of long before I even joined this place. It makes me want to cry but then again I haven't cried in ten years so there really would not be a point to do so. I also want to say that this is going to be _very _different from any of the Naruto/Avatar crossovers you would normally read, since the others involve him going to the Avatar universe or some shit like that. However while some are good and the vast majority of those suck to high heaven, the best one in my opinion is the Lightning Bender story by digisovereign. This one will hopefully reshape the Naruto/Avatar crossover section just like I hope Playing the four Devils will in the DMC/Naruto crossover section, which is filled with Nero clone stories.

Anyway, last chapter I saw that there was some flaw in the wording about the timeskip and that it said five years later and not seven years later. I already changed that, so don't worry about that anymore. I also have to say that for some reason I got a scene from the Avatar episode 'Old Masters', where Aang speaks with four of his past lives and I knew that scene needed to be written in this one. So if you wish to check it out then go back and read it.

Now onto the plot, which I had to change at the last minute before I wrote anything. Originally, I was going to have Naruto learn all the elements in the first couple of chapters so that he'll be like Roku. But the more I thought on it, the faster I realized how stupid that would be and how fast that shit will flop. So I went towards the alternate side of the story, and decided to make him learn the elements like Aang did and figure out his identity. Now as a final reminder to everyone, Naruto is the _**First **_Avater, meaning that he does _**NOT **_belong to any nation. I want this story to be about how the Avatar began and how the legend started, so don't ask me anything else about the stories background.

I want Naruto's character to follow the three male characters from Avatar and if you don't know who they are, you need to kill yourself for they are literally that obvious.

Also one last thing and this is something you all probably shot down from the very beginning which is The Last Airbender flick coming out in two months. It actually looks really good and unlike the Dragon Ball Z movie, is worth my time and money. I would say that they did well with the live animation far better then what the DBZ movie did, so I highly recommend that you all check it out

Now without anything else to say, let's get this going

Chapter 2 – The Lesson from a Sage

Three days passed after Naruto left on his training trip with Jiraiya of the sannin, and while nothing significant has happened yet he was sure that the time will come when some truly amazing things come into his life. The duo walked until they reached a small clearing with allot of trees and a small stream off to the side of the clearing. Jiraiya chose this place solely for the purpose of the training he had in mind for the blonde, which was getting all the basics done within the shortest amount of time before moving onto the next levels of training in the ninja arts.

"Hey ero-sensei, what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked before he bit into his fish that they caught earlier.

"I plan to teach you allot of things Naruto but first things first I think I should tell you this now before we truly get started on your training, there are several things that you need to learn, namely who you are." Jiraiya said, knowing that Sarutobi wouldn't want him telling the boy of his heritage however the old man had seven years to do it and yet he still didn't do anything, so why should not allow Naruto to know what he should?

"Who I am? What do you mean by that Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked with Jiraiya's face turning serious in a moments notice

"Naruto, please tell me something, what was the fate of the Kyuubi no Yoko seven years ago when it attacked the village?" Jiraiya asked with Naruto looking confused on that but still answered his new teacher

"Well from what I heard the village was saved by the Yondaime Hokage, who managed to kill the fox on his own and save the village from the foxes rampage." Naruto said, proudly talking about the man that was his hero and his reason for wanting to becoming the Hokage, just to be like him. Jiraiya on the other hand raised an eyebrow at that statement while he inwardly smiled to himself

'Looks like the thirds law is still in effect.' He though before he spoke "Well Naruto, I'm afraid that you are very far from the truth as you can be." Jiraiya said with Naruto looking confused

"What do you mean? of course its true, that is what the old man told the village." He said with Jiraiya shaking his head

"Naruto, that story is false not entirely as yes the Yondaime Hokage did fight the fox but he didn't kill the beast simply because he couldn't. The Kyuubi no Yoko is a powerhouse of energy that can cause tsunami's and crush mountains with just a wave of its tail, The Yondaime couldn't do anything to actually kill the beast so what he did was seal the beast away. However, that was another problem in itself, as nothing can contain the foxes immense power except that of a new born child that doesn't have its chakra coils fully developed. That child Naruto….was you, you are the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Yoko." Jiraiya said with Naruto looking shocked by that statement and was about to object to it until memories protruded his mind.

He began to have flashes of all the attacks he received from the villagers both physically and verbally, all the emotional trauma they put him through, and all the hatred they gave him for something that he never did….well maybe not until he learned this.

"So they were telling the truth when they called me a demon huh?" Naruto asked in a low defeated voice until Jiraiya walked up to the boy a placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders, causing him to look towards the sage who had a small smile on his face.

"Look Naruto, you are by far not a demon, just a kid being viewed wrongly by a bunch of dumbasses with words and actions to attack a child. You are only the jailor of the fox, not the fox itself. They will see you for what you truly are someday, but always remember that you are not what they claim you to be." Jiraiya said with Naruto looking down before he nodded.

"Thank you ero-sensei. Anyway, while I'm asking you, can you tell me who my parents were? That is if you knew them." Naruto said with Jiraiya standing up and rubbing the kids head

"I will tell you that in time Naruto, but for now don't worry about that and just worry about your training. I got allot to teach you, in allot of places that I know for a fact you would never imagine seeing behind those stupid doors. This world is a big marvelous place, so we will explore it together my boy." Jiraiya said with Naruto smirking at him

"Who the hell do you think you are, my uncle?" Naruto asked with the old man letting out a small laugh

"I'm sure that in time you and I will learn that there is more to us then what meets the eye." Jiraiya said as he stood up "Now what I shall teach you is the basics of being a ninja before we move to the more advanced stuff. I must also inform you that while we are on this trip, I will not be your only master. I always found that learning from one place will not make you strong, as learning from everywhere is what truly makes a shinobi strong." He said with Naruto nodding his head, knowing that the future was looking bright.

(One year later)

One year passed since the departure of the Toad sage and his new apprentice: Uzumaki Naruto, from Konohagakure and into the world outside the village walls. Naruto had grown incredibly over the course of the last year in terms of his training in the ninja arts. The boy focused the first year of training solely on his basics in chakra control and shinobi skills in general since his teacher urged him to do that first so that everything else will come at ease to him.

While Naruto hated that he couldn't learn how to use moves like the shinobi can yet, he knew that the basics were important to everything before truly going into ones own training. Over the course of the last year, Jiraiya taught him the basics of shinobi training such as having him perform multiple reps that would increase each time the boy got used to them. He also had the boy work on his hand-eye coordination with weapons, learning and mastering the chakra control exercise's such as tree-climbing, water-walking, and chakra-balancing. He was also taught the minor E-class techniques and the rudimentary jutsu's that the academy would have taught him if he attended one.

He was sure that after a years worth of training under the toad sannin, he could combat first year gennin and easily defeat them without much effort, but he also knew that arrogance would only get you killed in the world of the shinobi. As such he just continued his training until he knew that he was able to easily fight a jounin with little effort.

That wasn't the only thing that changed about him, as he no longer sported that bright orange jumpsuit and now wore a red shirt with a black vest over that with a pair of black pants with black sandals and a long black strap tied around his head. Jiraiya was happy that the boy finally got the picture and took that damn thing off, as it was serious lady repellant and he planed to get as much research off the boy when he became the heart throb just like his father was.

Said boy was currently standing within a small clearing with his sensei before him with a smile on his face at seeing the progress of his student.

"Alright kid, I want you to take the day off and relax before you meet your new teacher and move you onto learning Kenjutsu." He said with Naruto looking excited at the prospect of learning that art, as he always thought it would be cool to fight like those guys from the movies. Jiraiya then left in a poof of smoke, leaving him alone in the open area. He then brought up his arms and formed the cross seal, summoning ten clones of himself to the field. Naruto then reached into his ninja pouch and took out a scroll before tossing it towards one of the clones, who caught it while paying attention to their creator.

"I want you five to go work on those moves and the rest of you will have a spar with me." Naruto said with the clones nodding as the left the area while Naruto stood before his own clones in a stance he was taught by Jiraiya before he charged at his clones. As he engaged with his clones, a pair of eyes watched the boy work in the distance. He had to say that the kid was indeed talented for his age, but he saw that the kid was completely unaware of his presence.

'That's not good if he expects to become a powerful shinobi one day. Lets see how he does when he's under attack from behind.' He thought, watching Naruto kick one of his clones in the head, causing it to puff out of existence and leave him with only four clones. That was until four shuriken's flew past his head and embedded themselves into the chest of his clones, causing all of them to puff out of existence. Naruto's eyes then widened before he hopped forward when someone stabbed a sword into the ground he once stood on.

Naruto then turned to find the figure dressed in a dark cloak and straw hat, hiding any facial features he could gather from the man, with his hands on a double sided black sword with a circle hand guard and gold dyed handle. The man then let out a small laugh as he pulled the sword out of the ground and rested the blade on his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, a little weak in the knees as they couldn't stop shaking while in the presence of so much killing intent coming off the man in waves.

"Who am I? I am…your executioner." He said as he ran towards Naruto in a blurred vision.

'Damn he's fast.' Naruto thought as instinct kicked in and he hopped into the air. A second later, the man reappeared with the sword in hand, stabbing into the tree the boy stood in front of. Naruto then planted one foot on the blade and sent a kick to the mans head, which he blocked by bringing up his right arm and took hold of Naruto's leg before tossing him toward the other end of the area they resided in. The blonde boy flipped himself in the air and landed on the ground before he charged at the man, who was currently attempting to free his sword from the tree. He quickly took out several shuriken's and tossed them towards the man while he formed the cross seal again.

The mysterious figure dodged all the shuriken's before he looked towards the blonde and saw him form the seal. Ten Naruto's then appeared beside the real one, who was going through another set of seals and called out "Ninja Art: Smokescreen jutsu." The figure then watched as Naruto, along with his clones cover the area with a blanket of smoke, thus causing all vision to be disrupted for a brief moment.

'Lets see what he can do without his vision.' Naruto thought as he took out two kunai's and prepared to strike in the smoke.

'Very resourceful of the kid. It seems that what he lacks in strength, he makes up for with ingenuity.' The man thought as he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him from behind. He quickly turned around only for him to catch a fist to his face, making Naruto smirk to himself as he caught the guy off guard. That is until the man was covered in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log.

'Oh shit, he used substitution.' Naruto thought to himself before he heard a voice speak outside of the smokescreen

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." The man called out, as a large and forceful winds engulfed the area and cleared out the smokescreen, leaving Naruto and his clones to look at the man with disbelief in their eyes. The man then let out a small laugh as he spoke "That was a resourceful measure of counter attack, but you should never underestimate an opponent's strength." He thought before he saw Naruto's surprised look turn into a smirk, causing his eyes to widened in alarm.

'Now.' Naruto mentally called out, as two rock behind the man burst into smoke to reveal two clones of Naruto, who jumped to engage him along with the rest of the clones. The man cursed under his breathe, as he dodged the attack from behind and grabbed that clone of Naruto's before tossing him into the second clone, causing both to poof out of existence. Two more clones neared the man and sent kicks towards him, only for their legs to be grabbed by the man and slammed into the ground.

Naruto wasted not a single moment later, as he and the rest of his clones hopped into the air and grabbed a bunch of shuriken's in their pockets before they threw them at the man, before going through several seals. The man looked on in amazement as they called out "Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu", multiplying their shuriken's into hundreds. He quickly pulled out a kunai and tossed it towards the group above head, making the same seals and calling out "Kunai Shadow Clone jutsu."

Naruto cursed under his breathe, as the kunai's and shuriken's clashed in the air, each one knocking the others out of the air and littering the ground with the metal. Naruto then saw more kunai's heading towards him and his clones, so thinking quickly, he pulled out another weapon from his pouch with a ring and four long blades attached to it. Naruto then fed some chakra into it and caused the blades to open up, forming a bigger shuriken then the last one.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows." Naruto yelled, chucking it at the man, who simply hopped over the shuriken and formed more seals.

"Wind Release: Air Ball jutsu" He yelled, sending an orb of wind towards the group of clones and hit all of them dead on. The man gasped when all the Naruto's he hit turned into puffs of smoke, and heard another one behind his back. He then turned his head to find another Naruto floating in the air, holding a kunai and was smirking at him.

"Let's see you dodge this." Naruto said as he tossed the kunai at the man, which nailed him in his chest and caused Naruto smile at his victory. That was until he saw the man he just hit turn into a log "Shit, another substitution." Naruto said to himself with a voice speaking behind him.

"You are quite full of surprises kid as I never would have seen that combo coming. You know how to get used to your area very fast, but you will never get stronger depending on one technique or one set of techniques." The man said rushing Naruto from behind and kicked him in his back, causing the boy to gasp in surprise and land near all the discarded weapons. The man then walked towards his sword and took hold of blades handle before pulling it out with a hard tug.

Naruto then got up from the ground and cough slightly before he got back into his stance "I don't know who you are, but you won't defeat me." Naruto said as the weapons exploded in a puff of smoke to reveal more clones of the blonde boy standing beside him. Naruto was just about to attack until the man vanished from sight and soon felt a foot being buried into his gut, sending him flying towards the tree behind them. Naruto then saw the man approached him with his sword resting on his shoulder, and began to get memories going through his mind.

The memories of the attacks he received from the villagers and the shinobi back in Konoha for something that he held no knowledge of until now. Always berating him and calling him a demon, claiming that he was responsible for the deaths of their loved ones and the near destruction of their homes some years ago. Naruto then saw the man stop in front of him and as the man lifted his sword from his shoulder Naruto soon felt a rush of energy go through his body and soon everything blacked out.

The man then saw Naruto's eyes turn into a bright white and before he could do anything, a huge rush of wind came through the area and surrounded the blonde boy like a twister, before Naruto brought up his right arm and sent a blast of wind at the man. The mysterious person felt the force of the wind hit him hard and sent him flying towards the tree behind him, his back landing flat on the trunk.

He then watched as Naruto got up from the tree and an orb of air formed around him, causing dust to be blown away and some trees to be picked up from the ground. As the man watched this go on, Jiraiya appeared beside him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Asojo, what the hell happened here?" Jiraiya asked the man now identified as Asojo, who shook his head in wonder

"I don't know, all I did was test his strength and then all of the sudden he unleashed this strange power." He said with Jiraiya looking closely at his blonde haired student.

'What's going on with you Naruto?' He thought before he saw a flash of light coming off from the distance. He turned his gaze towards that direction and soon his eyes widened when he saw celestial blue dragon fly towards Naruto with a man sitting on the back of the dragon. Jiraiya then saw the dragon enter the boys body through the top of his skull. Jiraiya then saw a white flash over take Naruto until it vanished and it left the boy falling onto the ground, unconscious.

"That was amazing Jiraiya-sama. I never would have thought that this kid would hold that kind of power." He said with Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and picked the boy up from the ground.

"I'm afraid that whatever kind of power that was, it did not come from Naruto." He said with Asojo looking at him in confusion

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama? It had to have been him or else where would it have come from?" He said with Jiraiya looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"I saw something enter him Asojo, and it looked like a dragon with a rider on its back. The thing just appeared out of the blue and entered the boy while he was in that state." He said with Asojo sighing

"It guess that is something you received during your trip into the spirit realm, if the tale was indeed true." He said with Jiraiya nodding his head

"It doesn't matter about what I've seen, for I would like to keep that a secret for now. Lets get Naruto to camp so he can rest." He said with Asojo nodding as he and Jiraiya walked back to the campsite. As they traveled back, Jiraiya's thought were based solely on Naruto and what he saw happened to the boy he was slowly beginning to see as a nephew more and more each day.

'What happened to you Naruto?' Jiraiya thought as they continued back

AN: Done and done. There you go chapter two is now done so I hope you liked it, even though I know it's a little short. The first five chapters will be short one's, since I need to save all the ideas I would write into the first five for last five. I'm really looking forward to writing this story to the best of my ability, because I love Avatar: The Last Airbender and I really hope that they make a season four or a second series of that show to further go into the story of Aang, because they left a good amount of cliffhangers at the end of Souzin's Comet. The next chapter will hopefully come out sometime in two weeks and it will continued onto this first book dubbed Air, as I want Naruto to discover who he is first before he learns how to use the elements.

I want to try to get Book 1 as close to Avatar's first ten episodes as close as I can, because they can really help in getting the explanation of what I want done very easily.

The chapter will go into deeper detail as too who that spirit was and while some of you are wondering how Jiraiya entered the spirit realm or if I would write a chapter explaining it, I'm not going to do that. Jiraiya's character is going to be like Iroh's from Avatar and I think I might have Sarutobi be _somewhat_ like King Bumi, but who knows right now.

As always Rate, Review, and No BS reviews (Meaning no Good Chapters, Great Jobs, Nice Work, or Update Soon reviews that I know allot of you are planning to say

Until Next Time

Peace


	3. Book 1: Air Ch3

Hey people whats up? I'm sure you guys are like "What the hell, it took you a year to write this chapter?" Well let me give you an explanation as to why it took so long for this chapter to get finished and it will be in the form of three reasons. The first reason is because during the time I posted this story, I had other concerns going on and this one had to be pushed back for a while until it eventually lead to this point in time. The second reason is because as I was writing this chapter, I wasn't satisfied with what I had down, so I kept on deleting what I had then rewriting then deleting again until it eventually lead to writers block which is now broken and shouldn't become a problem again. The last reason why is because I had very little motivation going into this chapter. Why you may ask? Well the reason for that is because the last chapter got only 3 reviews. That's it, and I have a real big irritation to a low review count like that.

Some of you still don't seem to get the truly simple fact that if you want updates, you gotta review. Its like having a job, you do the work that you have been asked to do and you will be rewarded for your hard work. Its that simple, nothing scientific about it just simple shit that even a brain dead monkey can understand. However, when the reviews are low, the result is not only a longer wait time but lackluster chapters, which is sadly what happened to this one.

If you guys want me to work my ass off for your entertainment then you gotta bite the bullet and review my work, period.

Ch 3. – The Meetings and Departures

The night came fast after the incident following Naruto's strange burst of power and leaving him unconscious for the rest of the day, leaving Jiraiya and the unknown assailant known as Asojo to carry the boy's body to a camp site which saw them sit before a roaring fire. Jiriaya threw a couple more blocks of wood into the flames to increase the heat before he turned his attention to Asojo, who placed a fresh set of fishes in front of the flames so that they may cook.

"Now tell me what exactly happened Asojo, you know that all you were supposed to do was test his strength to see what level he was on." Jiraiya said, feeling the instant sense of concern over the blonde, which wasn't surprising since he was his god son.

"I don't know how to explain it, but all that happened was just that his eyes began to glow a bright light and then a strange tornado appeared around him." He said with Jiraiya grabbing hold of his chin in wonder.

'That was what the legend said about the sage of six paths when ever he fought. The elements would bend to his will as if he was the god to those very elements. But what does this mean?' He thought to himself before he looked towards the man before him "Is there anything else that you saw?" Jiraiya asked, keeping his thoughts to himself for now.

"I don't know exactly but all I did was make him fight to his limits and utilize everything he had in his arsenal to best me." He said

"And what was your analysis?" Jiraiya said, steering off the topic for a moment just to find out his students progression.

"I won't lie to you when I say that the kid has talent, loads of it in fact, but the problem with him is that he depends on his enemies attacks and not his own. He takes more time to strategize against his opponent's attacks and adjusting to his surrounding instead of trying to conceal himself from the enemy, making it easier for him to be blindsided by a concealed enemy. Plus from what I've seen thus far, his entire fighting style involves using clones and the transformation technique in a combo to only gain the element of surprise and make them drop their guard, not knowing how to follow up with it. I can also see many flaws about him now, but from the little that I have seen thus far I can safely say that he is more on the level of a high academy, low gennin student with the chakra capacity to surpass a jounin. It will take allot of work to mold him but I'm sure that by the time I'm done with him, he'll be one of the most revered shinobi to grace this land." Asojo said before looking towards the boy, who was still sleeping but for some odd reason was still like a rock.

Almost as if he was in a trance.

"What's going on with him? He appears to be in some form of trance." Asojo said with Jiraiya nodding

"That's because he is." Jiraiya said with Asojo looking towards him in confusion, causing Jiraiya to look towards the prone body of his student/god son "Whatever is going on with him right now, it's not occurring here in the real world." Jiraiya said with Asojo's eyes widening slightly before he also looked towards his soon to be new student.

"You mean that he is currently in the spirit realm?" He asked with Jiraiya nodding

"Yes, he is currently residing in the spirit realm due to something entering his body during that strange occurrence you were talking about. I saw a being riding on a dragon entering his body while he was going through that surge of power and the results were instantaneous afterwards." Jiraiya said before plucking one of the fishes cooking in the fire before taking a big bite out of it.

"How long do you think he'll remain like that?" Asojo asked with Jiraiya shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know, but all I can say is that it will be a while before he wakes up from that trance he's under." Jiraiya said as he and Asojo took back to eating the fish while waiting for Naruto to wake.

(Naruto's mindscape)

The blonde haired boy stirred loudly as he began to awaken from his deep slumber, placing his hand on the stone ground and began to slowly push himself up. Naruto then sat down on his butt and grabbed his forehead in slight pain.

"Dang, what was that?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes fully and caught the sight of a sea of clouds bordering the strange mountain top that he stood on.

"I see that you have finally awakened my boy." Said a voice behind him, causing him to turn abruptly to find a man standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with the man speaking up instantly

"While I would tell you my name, but I am certain that you already know don't you?" The man asked with Naruto giving him a look of confusion before a name slowly came to his mind and spoke it aloud.

"The Sage of the Six Paths?" Naruto asked with that man now known as the Sage of the Six Paths nodding in approval "I thought you were just a folk tale?" Naruto said with the man laughing to himself

"Its funny how the human mind tends to blow off things of as false, without knowing how true they really are." The Sage of the Six Paths said more so to himself before looking towards the young blonde before him "Yes, I am indeed the legend of that man." the Sage said with Naruto looking amazed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you died hundreds of years ago?" Naruto said with The Sage nodding his head.

"Well in all actuality, I am you." The Sage said with Naruto looking on in confusion "I understand your confusion so let me at least explain first. You see Naruto it is true, as I did indeed pass on many years ago but there is a different reason for my being here, namely something that involves you and a mission that only you can fulfill." He said with Naruto looking intrigued by this statement.

"What do you mean Sage? What mission?" Naruto asked

"You see Naruto, you are special beyond any means of your own understanding and you also hold a great power that will help you bring balance to this world. You must work hard over the years to come, as there will come a day that you are involved in a great battle that will determine the fate of the world." The sage was saying before he took a look off to the distance and saw that his time was over "I'm afraid that I must be going Naruto." The sage was saying with Naruto looking confused

"What is this mission you were talking about? How will I speak with you again?" Naruto asked as The Sage of Six Paths slowly vanished.

"You'll find a way, I'm certain that you will." The sage said as he fully vanished from view and Naruto saw the area vanish in a bright white light.

(Real world)

The two adults sitting outside the tent each heard the sound of Naruto awakening from his slumber and rushed in to find the young boy sitting up in his bed, staring into space as if he saw something beyond the understanding of humans.

Jiraiya recognized that look all too well and was slightly amazed by that stare the boy held. However that all was thrown to the side since all he cared about at this moment was his God sons safety.

"How are you feeling Naruto? You gave us quite the scare back there." Jiraiya said with Naruto suddenly coming out of his trance and saw his sensei.

"I'm fine ero-sensei, I just blacked out for a bit is all." Naruto said with Jiraiya nodding before he sat down besides the boy

"Tell me what happened exactly?" Jiraiya said with Naruto nodding his head

"Well all I remember is that I was fighting this guy and I was really getting thrown for a loop before I felt something come over me….some great power and a voice talking to me." Naruto said with Jiraiya nodding his head all the while going over Naruto's word to him.

'It appears that there was more to that then I originally thought. I'll need to keep a close eye on him for the time being.' Jiraiya thought to himself before he spoke up "Okay Naruto, don't worry about that for now, let's worry about something else, namely your training under a new teacher." Jiraiya said with Asojo walking in, instantly getting a reaction from Naruto, who tried to grab a weapon or something to finish his fight with the man.

"Ero-sensei, that's the guy that tried to kill me." Naruto said but soon stopped when Jiraiya placed his hand on the boys shoulder, thus causing him to calm down immediately.

"No Naruto, he wasn't trying to kill you, I had him attack you so that he can get a proper assessment of your skills. His name is Kagayaki Asojo, A-rank nuke ninja hailing from kiri and a former member in the seven swordsmen of the mist." Jiraiya said with Asojo approaching the blonde boy and bowed to him in an apologetic position

"Greetings young Naruto, I'm sorry for attacking you like that but I just wanted to find a place to start my new students training." Asojo said with Naruto looking surprised at that before a smile came to his face as he looked towards Jiraiya

"He's really my new sensei?" Naruto asked with Jiraiya nodding, causing Naruto to jump off the bed.

"Oh hell yeah, I got a new sensei baby." Naruto shouted with excitement before he was suddenly hit in the back of his head by he new teacher.

"Naruto, while I am teaching you, you will act appropriately and like a shinobi." Asojo said with Naruto grumbling underneath his breathe "What did you say?" He asked with Naruto shaking his head

"Nothing sensei." Naruto said with Jiraiya smirking, knowing that he was in for quite some entertainment when it came to these two.

(Timeskip: Two years later)

The blonde child dodged to the side again, as a sword came down onto the ground he once stood on before being pulled back up to block a slash from another one. Naruto jumped back to dodge the slash of his opponents before he charged towards him with his sword held in both hands, sending a forward stab towards his opponent. The man simply side stepped, allowing all of Naruto's built-up momentum to leave him and cause the boy to loose his balance.

"Naruto, regain your stance and your composure, you just allowed me several openings to score the kill here." Asojo said, looking at his student, who performed a quick front flip to regain his composure before he went back on the offensive, with Asojo merely blocking all of his student's attacks.

Naruto scowled as he took a quick swipe at his sensei's legs, only for the man to hop over his slash before sending a big boot to his student's head, who blocked it with his sword.

"You're exposing your emotions in battle, one key sign of weakness and that will be the outcome of the battle. Always be mindful of your emotions." Asojo said before he shoved his foot forward, causing Naruto to fall on his butt but the boy continued the roll until his feet touched the ground before jumping into the air. Asojo watched his blonde haired student as the boy sent a wide kick to sensei's head, only to see him bend his head to the side.

Naruto then smirked to himself as he used the momentum to allow himself to send another slash with his sword. He was then surprised to see his sensei duck under the slash before getting back up in time to hit him in the back with the butt of his sword.

"Your good a fighting three men without putting in any effort, but when it comes to some that knows his stuff then you're like a lost puppy. You must maintain a constant state of control in battle and when we finish your training, you'll be able to fight three hundred men without breaking a sweat." Asojo said with Naruto getting back up before he pushed himself back up to his feet.

Naruto then began to close his eyes before he suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Asojo, sending another slash towards his sensei. Asojo blocked with ease before sending a quick punch towards the blonde haired boy, who caught the punch before suddenly going within Asojo's grab to send a back elbow towards the man's gut, who blocked it by grabbing the boy and placing him in a full nelson.

"You can vanish and reappear better then anyone I know, but you loose your momentum far to fast and your attacks would have gone to waist. You need to keep building your speed to the point that when you vanish, you never be seen again by your opponent." Asojo said with Naruto suddenly vanishing out of his hold and reappeared before him with his sword in a stabbing position but was soon hit by a back hand from Asojo.

Naruto grabbed his cheek before he retook his stance, his face completely neutral with his eyes only holding a look of concentration. Asojo was slightly surprised by the look in his eye, which allowed Naruto to take advantage of the situation and charged towards Asojo, taking a swipe at the man side and successfully got in a hit on the mans rib cage. He briefly felt a sense of accomplishment when he saw the cut he inflicted on his sensei but it soon vanished when the man turned into a pile of mud, showing that it was a substitution jutsu.

Naruto then felt cold steel placed against his neck, thus indicating that his sensei was behind him and thus ended the spar. The spar always ended when one of the opponents was in a successful kill position and couldn't make any other moves. It was like playing chess in a way except it only involved the king and the queen. The blonde boy sighed and let his hands fall to his side causing Asojo to smirk slightly at seeing his student's reaction.

Naruto had changed well over the last two years with the first big change being his height, which was now at 5'3, with his hair being longer with the back tied in a pony tail with the top of his head being wild and spiky with a long headband tied around his head. His outfit consisted of a black shirt with a black and red yin-yang symbol on the shoulders. He also wore black pants with a tape tied around the bottom with a pair of black shinobi sandals with two kunai holders tied on his legs. The look ended with a katana strapped to his back that held a circular hand guard with red dye wrapped around the handle.

"Come on sensei, can I just get one win on you?" He asked with Asojo smirking and rubbing his students head

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, as long as don't falter in your training then you would be perfectly fine." Asojo said with Naruto nodding his head before going back into his stance with Asojo following suit. They were about to begin but were soon stopped when Jiraiya arrived with a smile on his face.

"Sorry you guys but it appears that the time has come for us to once more be on the move." Jiraiya said with Asojo nodding towards the white haired sannin before he looked towards his student.

"Very well then Naruto, it appears that our journey ends here." He said with Naruto looking surprised by that.

"What do you mean sensei? Aren't you coming along with us?" He asked with Asojo giving the boy a sad smile before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid that I can't because my path was never the same as yours, I was only coming along due to a debt that I owed Jiraiya-sama." He said with Naruto looking down at that, which caused Asojo's sad smile to deepen "Trust me kid, I don't want to leave either but I must. I'm currently on a very important mission that's been given a three year completion period and the place that I'm supposed to go to is going a completely different direction then where you're going." Asojo said before he removed the sword on his back and handed it to the blonde boy.

"Sensei, your giving me your sword?" He asked with Asojo smiling as he ruffled the boys head

"Of course, after all you are the son that I've always wanted. Thank you for letting me have a part in your life." He said as he stood up and walked up to Jiraiya and shook his hand right "Be sure that you keep him safe. I don't want you corrupting him." Asojo said with Jiraiya smirking at that.

"Don't worry he is in good hands." Jiraiya said 'Why the hell does everyone assume that I'm going to corrupt him?' before letting go of his friends hand before he left in a burst of speed. The white haired man then turned his eyes to his blonde god son and saw that he was currently staring at the sword his sensei left him. He then walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, thus catching the boy's attention "Don't worry, you will see him again but for now we must be on the move. There is a place that I am sure will be of a great help to both you and your 'partner'." Jiraiya said with Naruto nodding his head before both tied the sword around his back before he drew it to examine it. It was a beautiful sword with a double edged blade that was completely black as night with a gold handle that was in the shape of a U around both sides of the sword. The handle was in the shape of a red circular tube with the etching of a black Chinese dragon that ascended from the butt of the blade to the bottom of the handle. This was an elegant sword that looked as if it could slice through anything that was within its reach. He knew that this blade was special to his sensei so he would treasure it and use it with every once of skill his body held.

"Naruto, you ready yet?" Jiraiya asked with Naruto nodding as he sheathed his sword and then walked beside his teacher towards his next training spot.

'I'll make you proud sensei, I promise.' Naruto thought to himself, silently praying that he and his sensei would once more meet again.

AN: Done and done. There you guys go the next chapter is done after so freaking long. I can understand that some of you are pissed off but please review people. When I saw that only three people reviewed last time it was not only a let down but a punch in the stomach, because people can't call this their favorite story and don't contribute to its progression. The next chapter will come out as soon as I finish it so until then Rate it, Review it, and see you guys later

Until Next Time

Peace


	4. Book 1: Air Ch4

Hey people, I'm back with this story getting its long awaited fourth chapter and while I know allot of you are probably pissed off that I made you wait long again, I do have a good reason though. It appeared that my writers block was more severe than I thought and it lasted for a while until I gathered an idea on how to progress this story along. I originally planned to extend this section throughout the years Naruto trained but then I noticed how hard it was for me to do it. Therefore I decided to just cut my losses and rework what I had planned. It's not going to be as original as I intended but I'm afraid that would have to be the sacrifice in order to preserve this stories integrity. This chapter will feature Naruto's return to the village and the next few will be minor fillers until the Wave arc concludes Air and then I'll enter Water which would begin the real story.

Also I want to let you all know that I figured Naruto's harem out and it holds about four girls

They will be revealed as the story progresses but I can assure you that they each hold similarities to four characters from Avatar. Guess them and you'll get a cookie, if not than sucks to be you.

Now let's get it on

Ch.4 – The Return

"Ero-sannin, how much longer until we get there?" Naruto asked as both he and his master traversed upward through the mountainous area to find the location that Jiraiya had been taking him towards which he said would be the next level of his training. Not much has changed since the duo went their separate ways from Asojo about a month ago and during that team Jiraiya decided to take the blonde boy to someplace that he said would be highly beneficial to him. Well now the blonde boy was getting impatient with his white haired teacher, as the old man still refused to tell him what this place was and even now it pissed him off that the old man would ignore his questions.

The tall white haired man watched with slight amusement at the antics of his student, something he still has yet to grow out of in the years that he had been learning under him. He was however quite proud of the boy's progression over the past years and he had nobody else to thank but Asojo from being the authoritative father figure to him that the blonde desperately needed. He knew now though that the day would come in which the boy would have to learn who his real father is but for now he would allow the man that luxury.

"Don't worry Naruto, we are almost there, just be patient." Jiraiya said with Naruto groaning loudly but choose to obey his teacher's request.

"Well what exactly would this place help me with that you or Asojo-sensei can't help me with?" Naruto asked as he saw that they were near the peak soon.

"Well Naruto, do you remember what you told me two years ago? You know, what you felt when you first met Asojo?" Jiraiya asked with Naruto looking confused at that before he slowly nodded his head once the memories of that day flooded his mind.

"Yeah, something powerful came over me and I blacked out before I even knew what was going on with me." Naruto said with Jiraiya nodding his head.

"Well this place that we are going towards is going to help me with a theory that I've been forming over these past two years, and if I'm right then I would have to do something that I would have done when you were older." Jiraiya said with Naruto looking at him with a confused expression

"What do you mean-" Naruto was saying until the white haired man cut him off as they reached the summit of the hill that they had been walking up for the past hour.

"Naruto, this is the place that will help you greatly" Jiraiya said as he pointed towards the large temple that caused Naruto to be mesmerized by the site before him. Before the duo stood an enormous temple that it was easily the biggest building that the blonde teen could say was far taller than even the Hokage's tower back at Konoha. The Temple consisted of a main dome with three hugs circular spires reaching upwards from its center and two side points. The whole temple was surrounded by a large wall, easily over 2 meters high, with highly decorative scenes of battle and celebrations carved into them. The dup also took noticed at the deep valley behind the temple with a sea of cloud's being the only thing that could be seen from said valley.

"That's the place that we have been walking towards all this time?" Naruto asked with Jiraiya nodding, which resulted in Naruto uttering one word "Cool" before he and the old man walked towards the temple.

"You bet your ass it's cool, this is one of the four great structures in existence and holds untold amounts of history and knowledge along with many secrets that would make any archeologist's mouth salivates profusely. It was once rumored that this place was built by the Sage of six paths over five hundred years ago, which is one of the main reasons why I brought you here." Jiraiya said before he stopped and looked at his blonde apprentice why a serious expression, causing Naruto to do the same thing "Naruto, I will warn you that this place will be our home for the next five years of this journey and it will be a tough road ahead of you. I will be upping your training exponentially and will be teaching you how to use many techniques, some of which were learned by the Yondaime himself." Jiraiya said with Naruto's eyes widening at that since the Yondaime was his idol "You will also be learning how to use the power that was sealed inside of you as well as meeting your guest, who won't be happy to meet you at first and probably will never be your friend." Jiraiya said with Naruto placing his hand over his gut, knowing just who the white haired pervert was talking about "Lastly, you will learn many things about yourself during these next three years including something that I'm sure you have been dying to know your entire life; who your parents are." Jiraiya said with Naruto expression changing very quickly but before he could ask that question Jiraiya raised his hand to silence the boy "But I will tell you when I know you're ready to learn about them, but for now I only want you focused on your training an nothing more, okay kid?" He said with Naruto nodding his head with a huge grin quickly appearing on his face

"You got it Ero-sannin." Naruto said with Jiraiya smirking at him

"Good, now let's get to work." The old man said as he and his apprentice walked into the temple and began to explore what was inside the temple

(Time skip: Five years later)

"Man, it feels good to be home after being gone for so long." Naruto said as he examined the large gate that stood before him and Jiraiya with a small smile on his face with his master nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah, it kind of feels like we just left in a strange way." Jiraiya said as he eyed his home in wonder while simultaneously looking at his blonde student who once more grew well over the time that past. The now thirteen year old stood tall for his age at 5'7 with his spiky blonde hair becoming even longer and spikier with two strands falling to the side of his face, stopping just above his whisker lie marks on his cheeks. He still wore same outfit as he did when Asojo left to do his own mission with the only difference being the longer pants he had on. His sensei's sword continued to rest on his back, giving him a small feeling of his old sensei's presence being near him along with the hope that he would one day return his sword to him.

"I'm going to go take a look around, say hi to the old man for me." Naruto said before he began to run towards the gate before he suddenly hopped over the gate with relative ease and vanishing behind the walls. The sight before him made the white haired man chuckle to himself as he looked towards the sky with thoughts of his student smiling at his child

"You sure do have one hell of a kid there Minato, I just wish you could be here to witness it." Jiraiya said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

(Elsewhere: Naruto's location)

Naruto could currently be found standing atop of a large tower that overlook a large portion of the village with a small smile on his face, knowing full well that it felt good to be home after being gone for so long, though he honestly didn't believe that everything would be completely different from when he was younger. He then sat down to reminisce about how much his life has changed since becoming the apprentice to the legendary Jiraiya of the sannin until his eyes laid upon the building that held the shinobi academy. He soon became curious about the place and decided to go and take a look at what was going over there.

With that he quickly jumped off the tower and then began to run across the roof of the buildings at strong speeds before finding himself standing in front of the entrance to the academy, where a group of students were gathered. He then walked up to the gathered students and looked over their shoulders to watch the spectacle going on, which a spar between two of the students. One was boy with raven black hair that was slicked up into a style that looked like a chicken's ass with charcoal black eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on his back along with a set of white shorts that had a kunai holster tied around his left leg with white bandages tied around his ankles to go with a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

He then looked at his opponent and saw that it was a boy in a large grey jacket with black lining, and dark brown pants. He had a feral, animalistic look on his face, along with two red fang-like markings on his cheeks. This boy looked to be losing when Chicken Ass kicked him in the face, decking him, and slamming his heel into his stomach. The sensei, a man with a ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose called the match, and most of the girls began to squeal 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto walked slowly and stealthily into the yard while rolling his eyes, knowing full well that these girls were all fan girls to that arrogant prick.

"Well done you two, excellent spar though I must comment that I noticed several flaws in your fighting. Kiba, your taijutsu was excellent but you allowed to many openings in your guard; keep that in mind and you'll do well next time. Sasuke, your taijutsu was flawless as usual along with your usage of the substitution and clone jutsu; keep up the good work and you'll continue to remain rookie of the year." The sensei said with the boys nodding their head before Kiba left the fighting ring leaving Sasuke to remain standing. "Now then class, would anyone else like to fight Sasuke?" He asked, thus causing many of the males to grin at that though Naruto choose to beat them all to the punch.

"I'll fight him." Naruto said, thus causing everyone to turn their gaze towards the blonde boy that snuck onto the field.

"Okay, but who are you?" The chunin asked, not recognizing the boy from any of his or his fellow instructor's classes.

"My name holds little relevance right now; all you have to know is that I'm more then capable of fighting chicken ass there." Naruto said, seeing that there was no reason for them to learn his name unless he had respect for them. Everyone chuckled at Naruto's nickname to Sasuke while his fan girls reacted accordingly

"Well I'm afraid that I can't allow you to fight, since I would need to know your name to permit-" The sensei said but Sasuke quickly cut him off.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei; I'll fight this guy since it won't take to long for me to mop the floor with him." The Uchiha said with the girls cheering loudly at that, thus causing Naruto to simply scoff at that.

"Arrogant little bitch aren't you?" Naruto said causing Sasuke to get a little irritated at that but he choose to calm himself down and address it differently.

"It's just pure confidence knowing that you can't win against an Uchiha elite, such as myself. Is that why you refuse to tell your name? Is it fear in knowing that your about to be defeated?" He asked mockingly though he was met with a light laughter from the blonde teen.

"Uchiha elite? Isn't that the guy who killed off half of your clan years ago? His name was Itachi right?" Naruto asked with the crowd gasping at that comment while Sasuke bristled in anger before he pulled out a kunai and took a quick stance.

"You're going to pay for that." Sasuke said with Naruto's smirk increasing as he took a quick stance that the others didn't recognize. Many of the girls were cheering Sasuke on to beat Naruto into the ground for his insult while some of the guys were cheering the blonde on, no doubt wanting to see the Uchiha get his ass whopped. A brief silence took over the area before the scarred chunin called out 'Hajime' which caused Sasuke to suddenly rush towards Naruto while chucking the kunai at him.

Naruto simply moved his head to the left, allowing the kunai to harmlessly pass him by as Sasuke neared him to deliver a heavy kick to his skull. At the last second Naruto ducked under the kick before back flipping away from the raven haired youth and stood tall with his arms crossed. Sasuke then quickly ran towards the blonde teen, sending out a strong right though he missed wildly when Naruto turned to the right thus causing him to lose his balance. Sasuke then placed his hands on the ground and lifted his legs off the ground to send a hand standing heel kick which was dodged again by the boy bending backwards slightly to let the foot pass over him. Following the momentum, Sasuke quickly spun on his palms so that he could land on his feet before he took off towards the blonde, sending out multiple strikes towards the blonde, though each one was either dodged or missed widely.

"Damn it, stop acting like a coward and fight me." Sasuke said sending out three more punches before sending another wild kick to Naruto's head though he watched the blonde hop over the kick and land beside him where he saw Naruto's smirk.

"Try making me bitch." Naruto said causing Sasuke to snarl as he stopped the momentum of his leg and quickly brought it back to the same location that Naruto was standing in, only to watch the blonde dodge again by back flipping over it before he hopped backwards again to give himself some distance between himself and the Uchiha, who scowled again before he ran through several seals before he took in a deep breath.

"Fire release: Fireball jutsu." He shouted as he launched a large fireball towards Naruto, who simply remained still as the ball of fire connected onto his body and exploded brightly. Everyone looked on with wide eyes as the blonde boy's unwillingness to dodge the fireball and were wondering if the boy was alive until they heard a voice cry out behind them.

"Hey bitch, what the fuck was that?" Causing all heads to turn and find the blonde standing behind Sasuke with his arms crossed and a large smirk on his face. The Uchiha clan member then turned his head in shock as he saw Naruto standing behind him somehow and could only ask the one question on everyone's mind.

"How?" He asked with Naruto only responding with a bright grin on his face

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Naruto said causing Sasuke to jump back before once more charging towards Naruto once more. Meanwhile, Iruka remained silent on the sidelines as he continued to watch the fight while going over that last scenario as everyone else discussed it though nobody could properly give anything that could give a definitive answer

'He didn't take that shot head on, he used a clone to block the blast but not just any clone; he used a solid one.' Iruka said as he continued to look on and watch Naruto continuously dodge the angered Uchiha clan member attacks with an ease that resembled something to him 'Plus his fighting style is unlike anything I've ever seen, he doesn't just dodge the attacks but he does it in such a flowing manor that's impossible to predict the follow up attack. If he was truly serious in this fight; Sasuke would have been defeated by the first strike.' Iruka deducted as he continued to watch Naruto dodge all of Sasuke's strikes.

As the fight continued on with Sasuke's nerves continuing to become irritated until they finally exploded "Damn it, fight back you bastard." He yelled as he sent a punch with his left arm at Naruto's face, who dodged once more before he smiled at the Uchiha clan member

"If that's what you want then okay, here it comes bitch." Naruto said to Sasuke while bringing his right arm back with his palm open before suddenly closing it and sending it forward under Sasuke's extended arms, connecting squarely on the Uchiha's jaw.

The crowd then watched in shock as the Uchiha suddenly flew from where they were fighting all the way to the academy walls which was 50 yards away after his body hit the ground hard before skidding along it for a moment. It was here that the sensei's and the boys fan girls ran to check up on his unconscious body, which completely shock them all as nobody saw that coming in a million years.

It was one thing to embarrass the Uchiha by making him miss all his attacks and it was another thing to beat him in a spar, but to do so with both methods as well as beating him in just one attack?

Impossible

Well that was what the boys thought until they realized just how much this gave to them all in terms of finally getting back at the arrogant pretty boy

However everything stopped when a pink haired girl wearing a red dress suddenly looked Naruto's way with a look of anger written all over her face "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN, YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!" She yelled thus causing the blonde to sheepishly grin at that.

"Well sorry about that; I thought the bitch was an Uchiha elite so he could have at least been able to take a mere punch to the face head-on right?" Naruto asked as he watched the boys snicker loudly at that while the fan girls simply ignored him, although most were already taking small glances at the blonde boy "Anyway, it's been fun kiddies but I hope the bitch realizes that someone's better than him." He said before he turned around began to walk outside of the academy walls while everyone else attended to the unconscious raven haired youth, all the while wondering about the blonde haired youth that was currently outside the gates of the academy.

Meanwhile as Naruto walked across the gate line he quickly stopped and looked to the left to find his sensei's face plastered with a smirk at what his student accomplished.

"Well done kid, you truly improved over these past six years." Jiraiya said with Naruto nodding his head

"I should have with a fucking sadistic teacher like you and everyone else around to help me." The blonde said with Jiraiya ruffling his hair before he spoke

"Come on, we gotta go see the old man right now so that he can evaluate your skills." He said with Naruto nodding as they both vanished in a puff of smoke, though they both failed to notice the pair of eyes that were spying in on their brief conversation.

(Elsewhere – Kage tower)

Both teacher and student appeared in a puff of smoke within the Hokage tower and were quickly greeted with the sight of an entire room full of jounin as well as a stoical looking Hokage, who had his hands around his crystal ball which currently showed the image of Sasuke being carried to the medical ward by the chunin instructors. The duo then saw all heads turn towards their location and soon those heads were filled with shocked eyes as well as low talking amongst the others as the toad sannin approached the old man with Naruto in tow, who greeted the old man with a bright smile.

"Hey old man, it's good to see you again." Naruto said as he was quickly pulled into a hug by the elderly Hokage, thus causing some smiles to appear on the faces of the onlookers at seeing such a sentimental moment take place.

"It's good to see you too Naruto, you must have quite the stories about your training trip don't you?" Hiruzen asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"You bet your ass I do with each one being wilder than the next." Naruto said before he turned to see the jounin standing there "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Naruto asked with a masked man with one eye exposed speaking up.

"Oh nothing really except watching you completely own Sasuke the way you did at the gennin graduation exam today." The masked man said with everyone nodding at that while some even clapped for him.

"Why are you guys giving me that kind of reaction? He wasn't even that good to begin with." Naruto said with Hiruzen laughing slightly at that.

"Naruto, Sasuke is regarded as a prodigy from the Uchiha clan as well as that graduating class's top ranked rookie." Hiruzen said with Naruto now realizing why that kid was such as ass back there.

"Could've fooled me with that shitty performance." Naruto said with everyone snickering at that before the Hokage coughed slightly, thus alerting them that it was time to get back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway Naruto, originally I was going to place you into this year's graduating class of gennin but after watching your performance down there and your display in skill, I see that that would be a waste of your talents and that you would easily be able to pass the exam's they provide. I also see no point in adding you to any of the teams that are available, as you would bring no balance to either one of them. Therefore…." Hiruzen said as he pulled out a Konoha headband from his desk and handed it to the blonde boy "...Uzumaki Naruto, I hereby declare you an official shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, congratulations." Hiruzen said with Naruto grinning with delight while the shinobi in the room gave him a quick applause for the blonde boy.

"All right, I'll be one step closer to taking your position old man." Naruto said getting small laughs from everyone in the room though only Naruto and Jiraiya would know who he _really _saying it too.

"Alright then, now I just need to find an appropriate teacher for you." He said as he pulled out a stack of papers that contained the names of every jounin within Konohagakure no Sato and after quickly shifting through the stack he soon stopped on one name "Will Mitarashi Anko please step forward." Hiruzen said with a purple haired woman stepping forward which caused an illicit whistle to come out of Naruto's mouth, making the purple haired woman blush slightly

"Holy shit, she's my sensei old man? She's freaking gorgeous." Naruto said with the woman blushing further while getting more whistles from the men in the room, thus making her blush deepen

"Aw shut up." Anko said with the men grinning before the purple haired woman turned towards the Hokage "Hokage-sama, you think I'm the most qualified to teach him?" She said with the old man nodding

"I find that your skills are the most applicable to Naruto-kun's and while there are probably some better suited for him, they all hold their own set of gennin unfortunately." Hiruzen said with Anko nodding before she faced Naruto.

"Alright kid, meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow morning at 0800." Anko said with Naruto nodding while the other jounin looked shocked at that.

"You're going to train him there?" One of the jounin asked with Anko scoffing at that

"I don't train wimps. If this kid is going to be my student then he is going to train in the forest of death." Anko said with Naruto looking intrigued by that title

"Why is it called the forest of death?" Naruto asked with Anko smirking up a storm

"You'll see." Anko said with Hiruzen coughing loudly, thus bringing all the attention back to himself.

"Very well then, you all are dismissed" The old man said with everyone nodding there head as they left the man's office though Naruto was asked to stay behind along with Jiraiya who sat on the couch with his expression changing slightly.

Hiruzen then looked towards his student "I take it that you told Naruto about his parents?" Hiruzen asked with Jiraiya nodding.

"I know that you wanted to tell him but I figured that it would have been more important for family to tell family." Jiraiya said

Hiruzen nodded at that before he walked back to his desk and began to pull out a scroll before handing them to Naruto "In those scrolls contain items that belonged to your parents as well as a few training scrolls that I personally wrote for you." He said before he pressed a button on his desk and soon the door opened to reveal a shinobi dressed in the Konoha shinobi uniform with a chunin vest over with his headband tied as a bandana with ends at the front, covering his light brown and brown eyes with senbon in his mouth.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" The man asked with Hiruzen pulling out another scroll and quickly tossed it to the chunin.

"Genma-san, I want you to take Naruto-kun to the house that I had rebuilt for him during his departure from the village, I think he would like it." Hiruzen said with Genma nodding his head before taking hold of the blondes shoulder and soon both vanished in a puff of smoke. Hiruzen then sighed again along with Jiraiya as the white haired man knew that this conversation would come up eventually and figured that it was appropriate to do it now.

"So what do you want to know, the short story or the long story?" Jiraiya asked

"I have all day." Hiruzen said with Jiraiya shrugging his shoulders

"Okay then, it all began when we left the village….." He said beginning to tell the tale.

(Elsewhere)

"Damn that was some good ramen." Naruto said to himself as he rubbed his belly with joy as he left this place called Ichiraku's Ramen, a place that used to feed him all the time when he was a kid. It was a little late in the night as he went out to get some dinner and as he walked through the streets he was amazed at how quiet the area was since Konoha was usually lively during the day. He looked up into the sky and saw that the moon was out and its bright glow slightly illuminated the streets for all to see, but before he could further embrace the glow he sighed deeply as he sensed their approaches.

In less than the seconds he was quickly surrounded by five thugs, all wearing baggy clothing with hoods except for their leader who wore a bandana around his forehead with a dark smile on his face.

"Hello there kid." The man said with Naruto sighing at that

"Damn it, and I was having such a good day too." Naruto said with the man chuckling at that along with his friends

"You still can as long as you make the right choose from these two, well three, options that I will present you; You can choose to give us your money, your cloths, that nice headband, and all your weapons and we will allow you to leave here alive. You can also choose to become a member of our little crew here, as we need a new service worker. You will be paid for your services, though you will have to do very degrading things that will scar you for life, but you will still be alive. The last choose is for you to defy us and try to escape though you will be killed brutally. The choose is yours little man; choose wisely." The man said with Naruto responding with an emotionless expression before he started to scan the area around him and saw the chuckling flunkies that this guy had in his ranks.

"There's nowhere to run kid, you shouldn't mesh with Shiroi-sama. He's a former chunin from this village and is regarded as the toughest street fighter that this village has ever seen; you'd best just give us what we want and just leave with some of your pride." One of the flunkies said with Naruto smirking at that before he began to release a full blown laughter that confused the robbers present. They continued to watch the kid laugh before seeing him lower his head slightly but only enough so that they could hear his voice without much issue.

"So you five think that you can coerce me into joining your gang because this guy thinks he's the best street fighter in this village?" Naruto asked with another flunky growling in frustration.

"He is so the best in this village, all of us tried to beat him and he mopped the floor with us in minutes." Another said with Naruto laughing again

"Maybe it's because you're just a bunch of pussies trying to prove you got a set." Naruto said getting more growls from the men

"You got some God damn nerve to-" one of the men were saying until Shiroi raised his hands to silence him.

"It looks like you got quite a way in arousing reactions, I'll tell you what: Join our crew and I'll make you second in command." Shiroi said with Naruto laughing again before he grabbed hold of his private area

"How's this for an option; Suck my cock." Naruto said as he picked his head up with a deep smirk on his face which drove the assailant to quick anger before he snapped his fingers, thus alerting the men to pull out there weapons while making Naruto deepen his smirk while crossing his arms.

"Don't say I didn't give you an option to live, boys kill him." Shiroi said with the men agreeing as they began to circle the blonde though Naruto chuckled again.

"You guys seem to have this belief that I am weaker than you right?" Naruto said as he saw the men getting ready to attack him "But you should be warned that underestimation can get you killed." Naruto said with the men scowling before they charged towards Naruto with their weapons raised to end the boy's life though before they could lower it their weapons were stopped by an invisible force around the blonde who then unlocked his arms before sending them towards the group which launched them all away from him and into different walls, knocking them out instantly. Naruto then stared at the man known as Shiroi, who looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes as he began to back up from the blonde

"What the hell are you? Some kind of freak?" He asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"You know I don't even know the answer to that question anymore, but what I can tell you that you're in for quite an ass kicking for the next thirty seconds." Naruto said with the man shaking with fear as he held his weapon close to his body.

"You stay the hell away from me you rotten de-" He was saying before feeling a heavy right connect with his jaw before receiving another one to his left jaw, before they were followed up by several more hits until Naruto decided to end this by sending another air blast that connected with Shiroi's chest, thus sending him flying backwards though Naruto quickly followed it by appearing behind Shiroi and sent another punch towards his back that caused the man to sail through the air before being on the receiving end of a wicked bicycle kick to the chest which sent him rocketing towards the ground and land in a big crater while Naruto slowly descended from the sky with the help of the wind. He then landed in the crater, where Shiroi laid in a disheveled heap though he was somehow able to maintain his consciousness though barely.

"In case you're curious, I'm not a freak; I just have a unique ability that many people don't even know exist." Naruto said as he began to wave his hand through the wind and soon an orb of air began to appear on his palm, surprising the man greatly "I hold the ability to conjure the elements to my will though at the moment the only element under my control is wind." Naruto said as he willed the wind to dissipate in his hand "I have a good mastery over the element though not to the degree of a master, however it was enough to whip your candy asses all over this area." Naruto said as he stood up and raised his arm up with focused wind chakra around his fist "Nighty, night little bitch; sweet dreams." Naruto said as he sent his fist forward, sending the blast of wind into the crater, thus knocking the man out cold. Naruto then placed his hands back into his pocket as he continued his walk into the night

(Hokage Tower)

Unbeknownst to the blonde boy, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his seat watching the entire spectacle through his crystal ball, amazed at the skills that Naruto further demonstrated at this moment in time.

"Looks like you were right Jiraiya that was very impressive." He said as he inhaled his tobacco while his former student laughed at that statement

"You thought that was impressive? Old man, you haven't seen anything yet." Jiraiya said with Hiruzen chuckling at that

"Oh I'm sure I haven't." Hiruzen said as he looked towards the Hokage monument and focused solely on the fourths head 'You would have been very proud of him Minato, you and Kushina both. If only I could have made it to you two faster than I could have sacrificed myself and allow you two to see your child.' Hiruzen thought as he exhaled the smoke while watching the clouds move along the sky 'the winds are indeed changing: Tomorrows going to be very interesting.' Hiruzen thought as he inhaled more of his tobacco

AN: Done and done. Well there you go guys the next update of this story is finally up and running. Originally I was going to add a little more to this but I felt that that was a good ending point for this chapter for now at least. I'm slowly getting back into my groove of writing again and hopefully I'll be able to return to a weekly updates for all my stories including some new ones for Forbidden King and Death Before Dishonor, since my drive for those two have begun to rebuild themselves and the desire to write them again is returning. If I had a pure estimation on when the next one is coming I would say look out for the next two months as now the chapters will be incredibly easy for me now.

Anyways rate and review and see you muthafuckers later

Until Next Time

Peace


End file.
